


How I Met Your Father

by Natmonkey



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natmonkey/pseuds/Natmonkey
Summary: My version of the famous fairytale Snow White, serving as a prequel to A Prince and His Frog, where the princess - called Ebony here - embarks on an affair with her stepmother. When the guilt finally catches up with her, her life falls apart.
Relationships: Huntsman/Snow White, King/Evil Queen, Snow White/Evil Queen





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this baby for years and it's still not done. I'm just going to upload a few chapters; maybe that will kickstart me into actually finishing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Blondie and his formerly froggy lover are curious as to the prince's loving parents. How did they meet? Mother tells them.

In a kingdom far, far away, there were two princes in the process of living happily ever after. The tall, dark and handsome prince, once doomed to live his life as an overly large frog, was saved by his pretty blond lover and had moved into his royal quarters. They did not live on their own, but they enjoyed plenty of privacy. The king and queen adored the new addition to their family. Such a gracious, well-behaved, kind young man he was. And above all, he was making their youngest very happy. The fair prince had transformed from a gloomy thundercloud to a cheery ray of sunshine.

He was not the only happy one, however. The king and queen, even though they had been married for a long, long time, were perhaps even more amorous than the two princes. One fine day, as the boys were playing a game of chess in the throne room, the fair prince chanced to look in his parents' direction. His royal father was sitting on his throne with his queen on his lap. The man was nuzzling the lady's neck and making her giggle. The difference in age between the pair was quite clear, as His Majesty's hair was a solid silver and the lines on his face permanently deepened from frequent laughter; Her Majesty's crow's-feet only showed when she smiled, her ivory skin almost perfectly smooth without the use those silly anti-ageing creams or plastic surgery and her shining hair still black as a raven's wing, without a bottle of dye in sight. "Mother?" the blond prince asked, suddenly seized by curiosity. "How did you and father meet?"

"Indeed." Prince tall, dark and handsome looked up from their game, which they had already forgotten. "You know our story, but what is yours?" He judged their union to be a love match, since they were always billing and cooing whenever they thought nobody was looking. Or even when people _were_ looking, for that matter. His own parents, who had disowned him for his romantic tastes, were not at all like them.

"Gather round, children, gather round," the king declared dramatically, upon which the young men scooted closer and sat themselves before the throne with an expectant look on their faces. "This is a good one. Tell them, my love."

The queen blushed. "Oh, I don't know, it's not really suitable for children…" She hid her crimson face in her husband's chest.

The two princes looked at one another for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Mother," hiccuped the fair prince. "We are not children anymore!"

"I daresay that if one of us were a woman, we would _have_ children by now!" laughed the other prince.

"Yes, my darlings, I know that." The royal lady affectionately ruffled their hair. "But to me you will always be my darling little boys." She sighed in defeat at the sight of their pleading eyes. "Oh, very well, I shall tell you." Having cleared her throat, she began: "Well, when I was younger, I…" The colour on her plump cheeks deepened even further as she burst into a fit of giggles. "How embarrassing! Allow me to tell it the way I know best." And so she began.


	2. Ebony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A queen gives birth to a baby girl, but dies soon after. When the baby girl is no longer a baby, a new queen enters her life. All is well, until something extraordinary happens on the princess' seventeenth birthday.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a king and a queen. They were so in love with one another, that they were wholly unable to keep their hands to themselves. And so it happened that the queen soon found herself with child. One day she had somehow managed to leave the royal bed with her king snoring soundly in it and decided to continue the piece of needlework that had been lying around unfinished for months. Before she could even locate it, however, the snowy landscape outside captivated her. The lady leaned from her window and gorged her eyes on the sight. Then the gentle scent of roses caught her attention; a single specimen, rare in its beauty, was growing on the wall of the palace. With a squeal of delight at such a find, Her Majesty grasped the stem. A vicious prickle bit deeply into her finger. A gasp tumbled from her lips at the pain and the sight of bright red blood welling up from the wound.

A few drops trickled down; the crimson beads formed a lovely contrast with the white of the snow on her ebony windowsill. The queen sighed. Cradling her round belly, she whispered: "Oh, how I wish I had a daughter white as snow, red as blood and black as ebony…" A pair of strong arms falling around her waist and warm lips caressing Her Majesty's sensitive neck distracted her from her slight pain and her child. No needlework for her.

The queen's wish came true: She gave birth to a baby girl with skin as white as snow, lips red as blood and hair black as ebony. Sadly the poor lady did not get to marvel at this miracle, for her delicate body could not handle such a physical ordeal as childbirth. Her Majesty died after lovingly naming her daughter Ebony for reasons of originality and such. For the king, the birth of his first child was a double-edged sword: How was he to feel joy when the love of his life was no more? Thankfully, little Ebony's presence prevented the king from driving himself utterly mad.

The years passed by as Ebony grew into a lovely princess, bright as a button and as beautiful as her mother had been. She faithfully kept her father company as she read her many books or drew pictures in her sketch pad. As much as the man loved his daughter, her presence could not satisfy the ache that was plaguing His Majesty's loins. He tentatively put out his feelers among the marriageable young ladies in his kingdom; among the many desirable ones, the king found a woman with whom he fell head over heels in love. The statuesque beauty with her honey-blonde hair and sensual violet eyes, not to mention her luscious figure, became his queen in a matter of weeks.

The young princess was happy to see her father smile with so much joy. It was a sight that had become very frequent, now that this beautiful lady had made her entrance in their lives. It was a shame she didn't get to see them very often, what with the lovebirds locking themselves in the royal bedchambers most of the time. Ebony liked her new mother well enough; the lady always treated her stepdaughter with kindness and respect, something with which she was repaid gladly. Her Majesty always helped her new daughter comb her raven tresses, afterwards braiding them with the greatest care.

This over the years became their evening ritual; their "girl-bonding time", the king called it jestingly. He left them alone for this, because watching it bored the man to tears. On the evening of Ebony's seventeenth birthday – which the girl had quietly celebrated with only her parents and some cake – Her Majesty was once again combing those shining black locks. "Have you enjoyed your birthday, dearest?" asked the lady in a honeyed tone of voice.

"Yes, mother, very much," was Ebony's reply. "The cake was delicious." It had been the only lavish thing she'd allowed at the festivities.

"That is wonderful." A smile curled the queen's pouting, glossy lips. "I do still have a surprise for you." Her smile widened as she viewed the look of curiosity on her stepdaughter's face in the mirror. "Would you like to see it?"

Ebony tried her very best not to appear too eager as she nodded quietly. "I would like that very much, yes." Inside, she was burning. Her stepmother had been giving her special gifts every year and every year they had been exactly what she had never even known she wanted. The young woman all but tore the wrapping from the package that was deposited on her knee; she gasped at the sight of the beautiful leather-bound book that was revealed. This one was an anthology of poetry, in which the princess held a budding interest. "Thank you, mother, this is beautiful," Ebony whispered reverently. Reading the subtly erotic words of love and longing from the pen of a brilliant poetess of ancient times made her blush. The eloquent beauty of a certain poem caught her interest:

_Peer of the gods he seems,_

_Who in thy presence_

_Sits and hears close to him_

_Thy silver speech-tones_

_And lovely laughter._

_Ah, but the heart flutters_

_Under my bosom,_

_When I behold thee_

_Even a moment;_

_Utterance leaves me;_

_My tongue is useless;_

_A subtle fire_

_Runs through my body;_

_My eyes are sightless,_

_And my ears ringing;_

_I flush with fever,_

_And a strong trembling_

_Lays hold upon me;_

_Paler than grass am I,_

_Half dead for madness._

_Yet must I, greatly_

_Daring, adore thee,_

_As the adventurous_

_Sailor makes seaward_

_For the lost sky-line_

_And undiscovered_

_Fabulous islands,_

_Drawn by the lure of_

_Beauty and summer_

_And the sea's secret._

Ebony sighed. Was that love, then? If it felt at least as impressive as this poem made it sound, it must be a grand feeling indeed. Something to render one completely helpless. She continued leafing through the vellum pages and nearly fainted when she came across the first lovingly rendered illustration. It was a depiction of two beautiful women caught in a passionate kiss; one had raised the skirts of the other and was fondling her sex. The sheltered, innocent princess had had no idea that such a thing was even possible. She felt the tips of her ears and the apples of her cheeks grow hot; a similar rise in temperature happened between her snowy thighs.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" Her Majesty's voice was suddenly very close to Ebony's ear. So close in fact, the girl could feel her lips against the shell. The queen's voluptuous breasts were pressing against her back.

"I, uhm, I guess?" Ebony stammered in response. There was something utterly surreal about the situation.

It became even more surreal when Her Majesty brushed her stepdaughter's hair away from her shoulders and softly kissed her there. "Such a beautiful girl you've become," she murmured against the pale, silky skin. "So soft and lovely." Her hands stroked the girl's arms, causing goose bumps with her gentle touch.

Ebony simply sat there, stone-faced, and let it happen. Surely she was only having a strange dream? Dreams of this nature had become quite frequent, though they had always been more abstract and had never featured the attentions of another woman, let alone this woman. "Mother, what are you…?" The words finally fell from her numbed lips.

"Please, dear, you know my name." Her Majesty continued kissing Ebony's shoulders and neck; she slipped the sleeves of the girl's gown down her arms. "I'd rather have you think of me as your friend than as your mother." Their eyes met in the mirror; the queen smiled seductively, while the princess blushed bashfully. "You know I adore you, don't you?"

Ebony could only nod, because clearly, the woman did adore her. The resistance flowed from her body. The innocent princess leaned back in her chair and sighed under the tender ministrations. She did not protest at all when she felt her stepmother's lips against hers; eagerly she kissed her back. Eagerly she sucked the supple tongue that snaked into her mouth. All these hitherto unknown sensations ignited fireworks in the maiden's newly awakened senses. This was too real to be a dream and yet she didn't care that the lady undoing the laces of her bodice was her father's wife; Ebony followed the instinct that would be certain to lead to pleasure.

Her idle hands began to move of their own accord, exploring Her Majesty's well-maintained skin. She was perfectly smooth and pleasant to the touch. Warm. Silky. "There's a good girl," purred the wicked woman. "See, no need to be shy." The lady's elegant hands had in the meantime managed to open Ebony's gown. The fabric bunched around the girl's narrow waist. The queen bit her lip as she cupped those budding breasts, soft as velvet. "You are so beautiful, darling," the lady whispered, gently rubbing her thumbs against the princess' nipples. The little pink things stiffened quickly.

Ebony cried out in surprised pleasure when Her Majesty captured one of those sensitive peaks between her lips and nibbled at it. Reflexively, the maiden clutched her stepmother's pretty head against her chest, tangling her little fingers in her honey locks. "Mmm, mo-...," she quickly corrected herself and whimpered Her Majesty's name. "Why are you doing this?" she moaned, curious despite herself. A sneaky hand glided up her leg.

"What can I say?" The queen chuckled saucily; her hand never ceased creeping up the princess' shapely calf, then up the sensitive inside of her thigh. "I suppose that, somewhere along the way, I simply fell in love with you." Her neatly filed, red lacquered nails scratched the cotton that hid Ebony's virgin sex, eliciting a sharp gasp. "Allow me to show you how much so." A predatory smile filled with desire and confidence graced Her Majesty's beautiful face as she slowly fell to her knees between her stepdaughter's parted legs. Her soft lips pressed hot kisses along the insides of those thighs; they moved closer and closer to the area that was burning with unbridled lust. Innocent little Ebony swooned when the naughty queen tongued her hot, moist pussy through the fabric of her knickers. Such a wonderful feeling! Nothing that she had felt heretofore could ever compare to this. Then Her Majesty removed the last obstacle and began in earnest.

Her elegant fingers gently spread the swollen pink lips; her tongue licked away the juice that had collected there. "You taste so delicious," the queen moaned rapturously. She circled that little nub with her tongue as she drank her in, making it swell and quiver. The pressure began to rise in the princess' core under that expert skill. It became even worse when Her Majesty briefly ceased her lascivious movements to sensually lick her right index finger – looking up at her sweet stepdaughter with those lilac-coloured eyes – and slowly slipped it into the girl's tight cunt. The wet flesh eagerly clung to the slim digit; Ebony very nearly died from delight. Even more so when that wonderful tongue resumed its previous activities. It didn't take very long for the young princess to enjoy her very first _petite mort_. The vehemence of the sheer bliss that claimed her senses turned everything black before her eyes. A weak whimper issued forth from her red lips; her body trembled like an autumn leaf; juice gushed from her quivering sheath.

Her Majesty took her stepdaughter in her surprisingly strong arms and carried her barely conscious form to the bed. She lay beside her and caressed the girl's gooseflesh-covered skin, while the little thing recovered from that delicious first experience. "What on earth was _that_?" the princess moaned. Her head felt as if it had just exploded. As did her cunny. "This can't be good for me..."

"Oh, but it is," replied the queen. Her eyes were shining with lust. "Believe me." Her hand glided down the princess' taut stomach, over her gently curved mound; her middle finger immediately began stroking the little button that had only barely recovered. "Doesn't this feel good, sweetie?"

Ebony clasped her stepmother in a reflex, her raven head landing between the queen's bouncy, bodacious breasts. The question was impossible to answer in the negative; her wildly nodding head made those glorious orbs dance and jiggle. Her leg muscles were already tightening, readying themselves for another tidal wave of all-encompassing pleasure. This time, the girl did not lose consciousness. She swam in those warm, sweet currents of perfect happiness, moaning breathlessly.

The naughty queen barely left the poor girl any time to enjoy the afterglow, for she immediately began her luscious assaults afresh. And again. And again. And again… Little Ebony enjoyed a great many earth-shattering climaxes that evening, more than she had a mind to count. She had barely any mind left when Her Majesty finally tucked her stepdaughter into bed and pressed a fond kiss to her forehead. "Happy birthday, my darling." She sashayed out of the room, while Ebony sank into a profound sleep that was spiced with erotic dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is one of the more famous ones by Sappho, translated by Bliss Carman. Public domain.


	3. The Princess and the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The affair continues, but not for long.

The next morning, the princess awoke far into the afternoon. This was the first time she had missed breakfast. Under the shower, Ebony shivered at the soapy sponge gliding across her skin. She was still so sensitive from the previous night's exercises. The thought of Her Majesty's violet eyes made her go weak in the knees; her heart pounded in her chest. A smile curved her cherry lips, remembering that beautiful poem.

The princess was still smiling when she came down to lunch. A sweet sight greeted her: His Majesty was feeding his wife an obscenely large strawberry. A dollop of whipped cream had found its way onto the tip of her nose. The couple looked so intensely happy, all smiles and joy. It was at that moment that the tiniest twinge of guilt stung the princess' tummy for the first time.

Despite that nasty twinge, she awaited her stepmother with bated breath that night. Ebony had put on her most seductive night gown; the flimsy satin thing hugging her curves was a deep shade of blue that contrasted beautifully with her snow-white skin. Her limbs were trembling in anticipation of Her Majesty's arrival. The little princess had already tried touching herself with her quivering fingers, but found that to mean nothing compared to the skilled touch she had come to know so well. Ebony nearly swooned with joy upon seeing the object of her affection.

The queen rushed to her stepdaughter's side for a passionate kiss. "You look beautiful, my sweet," she murmured against the girl's lips. "Is this for me?" Her hands stroked the princess' satin-clad hips. Ebony's shyly nodded reply brought a smile to the queen's face. Softly she kissed her stepdaughter's fingertips, then inhaled the scent they carried. "Naughty little thing… Couldn't wait for me to come to you, could you?"

Little Ebony shook her head. "No, but…" The young lady swallowed away the lump in her throat. "It feels so much better when you do it," she whispered, her cheeks the deepest crimson.

"Hmm, perhaps it is a matter of technique. Let me show you." Her Majesty propped herself up against the many cushions on the bed and invited Ebony to join her. Feeling mountainous breasts cushioning her back made the princess think very little of her pillow all of a sudden. "Now then…" Softly kissing that pale neck, the queen placed her hand between her stepdaughter's legs. Delicate fingers rubbed between swollen, sensitive lips through sodden cotton. "You must first tease yourself, to make your pleasure taste even sweeter." And a tease it was, because Princess Ebony felt as if she would go mad with frustration. Then the delicate fingers slowly, slowly crept to that most sensitive of spots and she was about to die from delight. "You feel it, don't you?" The warmth of the queen's breath, her huskily whispered voice against her ear only added to the sensation. Even through her panties Ebony came with a shriek loud enough to wake the dead. It was a good thing the palace possessed very, very thick walls. "Do you understand, my darling? Then show me how you would do it," Her Majesty murmured to her heavily panting stepdaughter.

Ebony's trembling fingers felt the throbbing in her flesh as she followed instructions. No, no, this would not do at all. The girl slipped her hand down her undies and found that situation far more agreeable. Slippery, fragrant juice spilled out of her as she teasingly rubbed, stroked and caressed herself. Her Majesty in the meantime took the opportunity to knead the princess' soft, snowy breasts, to play with her pink nipples. "Mmm, this feels so amazing," moaned Ebony, enraptured. It did not take long for her to peak once more. Her clit pulsed against her finger as she screamed out her ecstasy. Even though her mind was still hazy, the desire to explore her stepmother's warm, voluptuous body claimed her. The naughty princess sprang into action by immediately embracing her lovely companion and kissing her, with more boldness than she had ever displayed before. Their tongues twined together; the ribbon that held the queen's dressing gown modestly closed was easily undone by Ebony's eager hands. Underneath they encountered nothing but bare skin, soft as a ripe peach. Reverently she cupped the queen's large breasts. "Wow," she whispered in awe. Compared to these ripe melons, her own chest was but a pair of little peas. The princess bowed her little head to suckle on two cherry red peaks that were proudly standing on end.

Her Majesty threw back her head, a delighted moan falling from her lips. "Yes, my darling, that's it…" She felt a small hand creeping between her legs; the anticipation made her bite her lower lip. Ebony was clearly a fast learner: The girl took the time to tease her stepmother's yearning cunt before heading for the prize. When she finally did so, she did it as if she had never done anything else. The queen squealed. The princess' inexperienced tongue lapped up all the delicious honey it could find, meanwhile slipping not one but two fingers into Her Majesty's dripping hole. "Mmm, perfect," the lady purred as those two fingers began pumping back and forth. "You are a natural."

"I have a wonderful teacher," the prodigious apprentice mumbled into warm, wet flesh. Her mind was reeling from this new experience. The taste, the scent, the feeling – they were all so glorious. If possible, she would have kept it up all night. But then Her Majesty came, tightening her shapely legs around Ebony's head. Screaming, screaming, screaming, the woman came. The little princess, though becoming slightly oxygen-deprived, felt immensely proud of herself. After several more hours of fruitful practise, Her Majesty sneaked back to the royal bedchambers to honour her king with her company.

The clandestine lovers met night after night; every day, Ebony's twinge of guilt made itself known just a little more. Finally – after many a failed attempt – Ebony managed to gather her resolve, even though it nearly broke her heart. This affair was wrong; her father loved his new wife so much and had no eyes whatsoever for anybody else. Ebony had felt this from the start and yet… It was almost as if the new queen had cast some kind of spell over her stepdaughter. The lady was simply irresistible to her, no matter what her reason tried to say. No more. Instead of an inviting smile, Ebony's face sported a distraught expression. This puzzled the queen. "What ever is the matter, my darling?" cooed Her Majesty.

The princess shook her head, clearing it of the haze that was already creeping down. "We can't do this anymore." Every word stabbed into her innards like a poisoned needle.

The queen blinked. "What was that?" she said slowly. She was used to getting what she wanted and this wasn't it at all.

"I can't betray my father like this anymore." A lone tear trickled down Ebony's cheek. She wanted nothing more than to lie down with her stepmother and bring that wonderful woman climax upon climax. But this had to be done. "I'm sorry, mother."

"I see." The warmth in Her Majesty's gaze abruptly turned to the coldest ice, making the princess cringe. "Then I shall bother you no longer." She swept out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Fearing she would be swayed to allow the queen into her bed once more, Ebony began locking the door to her bedroom every night. Several weeks passed, then months, and nothing whatsoever happened. Her Majesty appeared not to resent her too much, instead treating her with civil indifference. The princess finally dared to breathe again. Revenge, as we all know, is a dish best served cold.


	4. The Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One sunny day, Ebony faces her would-be killer.

One summer's day, Ebony was wandering the woods. The weather was perfect, so pleasantly warm and sunny. This of course warranted the donning of a charming wide-brimmed straw hat to protect her little noggin from the cruel rays of the sun. The princess snapped to as she was lounging in the grass. She felt like she was being watched. And so she was: A small distance from her stood one of her father's hunters. The most handsome one of them all and the youngest. His cerulean eyes gazed upon her with interest; a smile appeared on his face as he became aware that she had seen him. "Greetings, Your Highness."

Ebony kindly returned the smile that she received. "Hello." She closed her eyes once more, as this particular presence posed her no threat. Or so she thought.

The hunter approached her, his thread so light it was inaudible. "I have found a fawn near here. Would Your Highness like to see it?"

"Would I!" The princess gave a little squeal at the thought. Fawns were such adorable creatures; she had always wanted to see a real live one. She sprang to her feet. "Where is it?" She happily followed the hunter, marvelling at the movement of muscle under his leather doublet. How fascinating… This was the first time she noticed this. It was a lovely sight that made blood rise to her ivory cheeks. She was still blushing when her companion indicated a spot under a bush. The small creature sitting in the grass was the cutest thing Ebony had ever seen. It blinked its large black eyes at her, its nose twitching with curiosity at the strange beast before it. No matter how much she would have loved to pet the fawn's downy fur, Ebony knew she should not touch it. She turned around to thank the hunter for his kindness, only to be greeted by the wicked gleam of a drawn dagger. With a fearful cry she scrambled back.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," said the hunter as he came closer, sadness in his voice. "The queen is making me do this." There was an obvious reluctance in his words and posture, yet he continued closing in on his quarry. "Please forgive me."

Tear streamed down Ebony's face. She didn't want to die for a long time yet. Was this to be the consequence to her break-up with her stepmother? It seemed so excessive, almost some kind of cruel practical joke. But no, the hunter was serious. She could see it in the grim set of his chiselled jaw. There was nothing the girl could do; she was just as harmless as the fawn in the grass. "Please, don't," she pleaded pitifully. "I'll do anything you want; please, don't kill me."

The young hunter's resolve seemed to have softened by that tearful little face. No, he would not kill her – of that Ebony felt almost certain. While his resolve had softened, something else was hardening. The sight of the princess' heaving bosom under her thin dress quickened the man's own breathing and sent an ample supply of blood flowing to his loins. He would not take her life, but as is the way of the world, he would certainly demand a reward for this favour. "What will you give me if I allow you to live?" he asked hoarsely.

Hope flared up in Ebony's heart. "Anything you want. You have only to name it and you shall have it." Perhaps he wanted a sum of money to ease the hardships of his life or a lovely jewel for a pretty girl he liked. If only it had been something so trivial.

The hunter swallowed thickly. "Will you open your dress for me?"

This strange request made her blush, but Ebony considered this slight loss of modesty a small price to pay for her life. Slowly she undid her buttons and revealed her pink-tipped breasts, then her belly. She hesitated. The look of obvious desire on the hunter's face, however, emboldened her enough to bare all. The only impediment between his burning gaze and her most secret part was her very chaste undergarment. "Will this do?"

The hunter shook his head. "Will you remove your undergarment for me?"

This strange request nearly made Ebony faint, but what would be worse: Dying or showing this handsome man her most intimate details? The princess hooked her thumbs over the edge of her panties and slowly slid them down her hips, revealing her sable-furred mound. Down her thighs and calves they went, until they lay in the grass. Her modestly closed legs formed the only obstacle between the hunter's lustful eyes and her vulnerable flesh. "Will this do?"

The hunter shook his head. "Will you part your thighs for me?"

This strange request nearly had Ebony's heart vibrating from her chest. Would she dare show her most secret of places to this man she barely knew? Did she even have a choice? Her eyes flitted to the dagger in the hunter's hand and she was gripped by fear once more. Trembling from head to foot, Ebony slowly spread her legs. The mesmerized look in her companion's eyes calmed down her heart; the knife fell from his hand, forgotten in the grass, and she felt strangely at ease. "Will this do?"

The hunter nodded. "This will do nicely." His eyes roved her body, leaving no fraction of skin behind, but were drawn most to her red lips, parted and moist. "Please get on your knees, Your Highness," he requested. His voice was thick with want.

Ebony obediently kneeled, her heart fluttering in trepidation and anticipation. With her eyes she followed the movements of the hunter's hands, which were loosening the laces on his trousers. But what was this thing he was baring to the sunlight? The princess looked at it with her head tilted to the side, nervously licking her lips. Was this a…? She had never seen this part of the male anatomy before. Her fingers were itching to touch it, but unsure of how to go about this.

Luckily the hunter grasped her trembling hand to lay it around the base of his beautiful cock. The ivory pillar with its gleaming pink head felt like velvet against her fingers. Her Highness uttered a tiny mewl from sheer excitement. She simply had to taste it. Without any instruction from the handsome hunter whatsoever, Ebony pressed her lips to the tip. The clear droplet that had formed there was delicious. Her tongue dipped into the slit to find more and brought forth a delighted groan.

Sighing in pleasure, the hunter lay his hands on Ebony's head as she took him in her mouth. Her teeth grazing his sensitive flesh elicited a sharp intake of breath from him. "Please, Your Highness, be careful." The princess nodded and smiled up at the young man, so polite in these intimate circumstances. His sky blue eyes met hers and made her knees go weak. Slowly she began to understand how to please him, how to suck with just the right pressure, how to move her tongue just so in order to make her hunter groan with joy and his legs tremble. Cream was gushing from her cunny in liberal quantities. Poor Ebony was almost physically aching to feel his rod inside of her.

The hunter managed to divest himself of his doublet under his would-be victim's sweet ministrations. She gasped at the unveiling of his glorious frame. His muscles were beautifully defined under his bronzed skin, the marvellous lines of his form as if carved from marble. His skin was littered with pale scars that made him look ruggedly sexy. The little princess, losing more and more of her innocence with every passing minute, promptly took her mouth off his cock to lavish his chiselled abdominal muscles with ravenous kisses. Her hands stroked that rock-hard, throbbing length. Suddenly the ivory column increased in size; thick, warm fluid splattered onto Ebony's chin and throat. Her Highness gasped in surprise, then giggled. She scooped up some of the pearly liquid and tasted it off her finger. Hmm… It could certainly stand to be tastier.

Promptly the princess found herself on her back in the grass, the hunter's head between her thighs. His tongue certainly knew what it was doing. Bird-like cries were drawn from her throat with every exquisite lick. Greedily he lapped at her pulsing clit. Then his fingers squeezed her sensitive nipples and oh, heaven! Ebony screamed out her ecstasy, her hands tangled in the hunter's hair. She was still sighing in post-orgasmic bliss when the young man kissed his way up her tummy and closed his lips around a hardened nipple. His calloused but gentle hands kneading, his mouth on her breasts was driving her to distraction. The hunter's arousal pressed hard against her inner thigh. "Your Highness," he murmured amorously into her skin.

"Please," she moaned in reply. "Call me Ebony." There was no need for formality, now that they were getting to know one another so well. Her hands travelled his sculpted body, revelling in the strength of it.

"Ebony..." Hunter and princess smiled at one another; his lips moved closer to hers until they finally met. Ebony moaned at the taste of her salty-sweet pussy on his tongue. Her hand grabbed an eager hold of his rampant cock and guided it to her yearning cunny. The hunter gasped in surprise and asked: "May I really, Your Hi-... Ebony?" The warm wetness against his tip made the young man moan in rapture.

"Stop talking and just take me!" And so he did, unable to resist the wanton despair in the girl's voice. Ever so slowly the hunter impaled Princess Ebony on his love-lance. She was so wet and aroused that there was no pain, no virgin blood to stain the grass. Ebony whimpered from sheer bliss. Never before had she felt so pleasurably full, so comfortably stretched. Despite the man's significant size, there hadn't been a single moment of discomfort as the hunter had taken her virginity as his trophy. A tentative movement of his hips brought the princess close to swooning from delights never felt before.

The hunter took this as his signal to begin in earnest. With long, slow, deep strokes he made love to the princess, claiming her mouth in a burning kiss to sweeten her pleasure even further. Ebony lost all track of time as she lay there with her legs locked around the man's waist, her hands lovingly tracing the lines of his impressive musculature. For what seemed like an eternity, the pair stayed tangled together in a heap of confused limbs. Their moans mingled in shared pleasure. Finally the princess felt her lover throb inside of her, his muscles going tense. She watched, fascinated, as the young man squeezed his eyes shut and parted his lips to release an impossibly sexy growl. He sank down upon her, breathing heavily. The occasional tremor still shuddered through his frame. Even though Ebony hadn't climaxed herself, she felt satisfied.

"You should go," the hunter whispered in her ear. "Go as far away from the queen as you possibly can be." He wrapped his strong arms around her and nuzzled the crook of her neck.

"What about you?" The comfortable warmth of his body was making her sleepy. It was so difficult to keep her eyes open. "Won't you get in trouble?" She knew she would have to flee and never return to save herself – her heart wept for her poor father – but surely a nap couldn't hurt. Just a teeny tiny little nap. The lead vanished from her eyelids the moment her lover carefully untangled himself from around her.

"I will be fine." He showed her a confident smile, leisurely putting his clothing back on. His gaze turned pensive. "I'll think of something."

Ebony had made herself decent again in the meantime; she was fervently wishing she could pack a suitcase to take with her. But she had no time to lose, especially now that they had taken all this time to make love. "Can't you come with me?" she asked shyly. With him on her side, she would feel safe. Not to mention that he could provide them with proper food.

"The less I know, the better." Affectionately he cupped the princess' face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "Your stepmother really wants you dead." His thumbs caressed her cheeks with great tenderness. "I can't for the life of me see why, though."

Ebony blushed. "She and I..." Should she tell him? Why not? "We had an affair." Her cheeks reddened even further, now that the words had left her mouth.

"Nice." The hunter chuckled lasciviously. "That's hot."

"It was," Ebony replied, allowing herself a little giggle. Homicidal or no, Her Majesty had taught her many wonderful things.

"I would love to hear more..." The young man grinned and gave his princess a quick hug, then gently nudged her away. "But you must leave. Now." She nodded and did as she was told, knowing it was for the best. He wistfully watched her slight form disappear in the woods.


	5. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony wanders the forest and finds something very odd there.

Ebony wandered the forest for days. Her dress was torn to tatters from wading through thorn bushes, which in hindsight she could also have skirted around. The red scratches her snowy skin had sustained from the thorns were scabbing over. Her hat had been reduced to a sad pile of straw with a raggedy ribbon. Her shoes were both woefully missing; one had disappeared in a thorn bush, the other had been stolen by a badger for some mysterious reason. Thanks to her avid reading, she could recognize a few edible plants and berries that were able to pacify her rumbling stomach. Little streams and brooks provided water to keep her hydrated. Needless to say, however, she looked a right mess. And so the sudden discovery of a luxurious, two-storey mansion in the middle of the wilderness overwhelmed her first with joy, then suspicion. What was a house like that doing in a place like this? The princess pinched herself and winced at the pain. At least she wasn't dreaming.

When she knocked on the door, which looked rather small and low, it swung open on its own. Gingerly she stepped inside. "Hello?" Ebony called nervously. No answer. She ventured further, in case the inhabitant had their headphones on full blast and couldn't hear her. The place was gorgeous, even with the miniature sizes of most items. There was only one very large piece and that was the widescreen state-of-the-art television. "Is anybody here?" the princess called again. Nothing stirred, not even a mouse. Perhaps upstairs then. "Hello?" The upstairs area seemed deserted too. Ebony, having always lived in a palace and mostly been minding her own business, had never heard of such a thing as "working hours". There were seven small bedrooms, all beautifully furnished and all in a different style. It would seem that the inhabitants were all male. Or it was only one male who liked to sleep in a different room every day of the week, Ebony pondered. What an odd place.

Happiness overtook her at the sight of a luxurious bathroom. Surely there was nothing against her cleaning herself up, after her outdoors adventure? Her Highness unceremoniously dumped her tattered garments in a waste basket – they were beyond salvation – and turned on the shower. The feeling of those wonderful drops of warm water washing away the dirt and grime on her skin was heavenly. Her thoughts turned to the hunter and their time together; a moan escaped her. Ebony felt her clit jump against her finger as she cleaned herself there. With slow circles she rubbed the tiny organ until the waves of a powerful orgasm washed over her once more. She sank onto her trembling knees, water battering down on her head. She continued pleasuring herself, coming and coming and coming. Only when she could take no more, she gradually stopped.

A bottle of scented body wash drew her attention. The princess could use a bit of luxury after her filthy forest ordeal. She revelled in the delightful smell – sandalwood – and the feel of those lovely bubbles on her skin. Some shampoo and conditioner to clean and soothe her dirty black hair and she was good to go. She sighed contently as she switched off the shower. Her skin had turned pink from the warmth, her fingers wrinkled from too long a time spent wet. A fluffy white towel, conveniently hung over a rack, dried her in the gentlest way possible. Ebony hung the item back to dry and ventured naked into the nearest bedroom. There must be something here that she could wear. She went through a chest of drawers and found herself a pair of colourful boxers and a T-shirt. How divine it was to feel such soft, clean cotton against her skin again! Suddenly she felt very tired.

The neatly made bed beckoned to her. Ebony yawned, luxuriously stretching her arms above her head. A nap would be so welcome. Before long, the girl had wrapped herself in the blankets and was snoozing away. Dreams of her handsome hunter made her smile in her sleep.

Ebony awoke refreshed, but gave a surprised little squeal when she noticed she had company. Seven men – short, squat, powerfully built and bearded – were gathered around the bed, their eyes trained on her. "Look who decided to finally wake from her beauty sleep," drawled one of them. There was a look of mirth in his bright blue eyes and an amused grin on his lips.

"I-I'm sorry!" the princess stuttered. "I got lost in the woods and then I found your home, and-..."

"It's fine." A raven haired, green-eyed man smiled kindly at her. "We never get any visitors and I, at least, am glad to see you." He gave her arm a friendly pat; Ebony took an immediate liking to him.

A blond with eyes the colour of cornflowers winked at her. "You're very pretty." The princess giggled in response, flattered at his remark.

"An understatement," declared one of his companions, his hair like chestnuts and his eyes like honey. "You, my dear, are absolutely _gorgeous_." Ebony hid her face in modesty at this and mumbled about how he should stop saying such things.

"Now, now…" A warm hand stroking her hair made her look up, into a friendly face from which two peridot-coloured eyes twinkled at her. Though not old, this one's hair looked like threads of finely spun silver. "No need to be shy, young lady."

Another one of the men – his hair was red, his eyes a pale brown and his cheeks littered with freckles – studied her intently, rubbing his chin. "Are you like, a famous actress, or something? I know I've seen you somewhere before..."

The final one of his comrades, who was his mirror image, smacked the back of his head. His brother, presumably, yelped. "No, you dimwit!" He rolled his eyes. "Actress, humph. You are the princess, right?" His hazel eyes drifted over her features. "White as snow, black as ebony and red as blood. Yes, can't miss it."

The seven men promptly bowed. "It is an honour to meet you, Your Highness," they said in perfect unison.

"Oh, please don't be so formal," replied Ebony, her cheeks reddening. Having invaded their home, she felt she had no right to be treated with such respect. "Call me Ebony. Please, tell me what I might call you."

The seven men introduced themselves to her; strangely, each was named after a day of the week. Number one introduced himself as Monday; number two, who appeared to be the leader of the group, called himself Sunday; number three said his name was Tuesday; number four identified himself as Wednesday; number five's name was Thursday and finally, number six and seven respectively introduced themselves as Friday and Saturday. They all politely shook Ebony's hand, curiosity evident in their faces. "What has made you venture all this way?" Sunday politely inquired. The princess felt so safe in the company of her seven new acquaintances, that she spilled the beans. Every single one of them, without holding back. There were quite a number of distinct bulges showing when she had finished her tale. "That is, uhm, unfortunate," commented Sunday, clasping his hands together in front of a strategic area.

"Unfortunate? That's fucking _hot_!" Friday panted, upon which he was smacked by his brother again. From the ensuing bickering, it was still obvious that Saturday was of pretty much the same opinion.

"If I weren't gay, I would be so turned on right now," nodded Monday.

"Oh, me too." Wednesday exchanged a look with the former speaker; they broke into identical, lusty grins.

"Have you guys recorded anything?" Thursday asked eagerly. Many disappointed noises were made when Ebony blushingly replied in the negative.

"Too bad," sighed Tuesday. "It would have looked bitchin' on our TV." The princess wanted to hide under the covers, but somehow she restrained the urge. It would be so rude to turn away from her kind new friends.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Sunday asked. Ebony's stomach promptly roared. "Come, then." Laughingly he held out his hand to help her out of bed. A spark leapt into her fingers as soon as they made contact; the spark travelled through the girl's bloodstream, igniting a fire under her skin. Her nipples became clearly visible in the wide t-shirt she was wearing. Thankfully, Ebony's seven new friends were way too classy to mention this or to even secretly ogle the phenomenon. 

While Her Highness walked down the stairs with her companions in tow she felt their heated gazes lovingly caressing her body. By the time her toes touched the plush carpet that covered the downstairs floor, her boxers were completely soaked through. "I love your home," the princess said timidly in an effort to distract herself from her arousal. Which worked, because her seven companions then proceeded to tell her how they had designed and built their house together. They did everything together, down to running their agency, where they rented themselves out for mostly fantasy-themed children's parties. Rent-a-Dwarf Inc. was very popular, as attested to by the luxury of their lovely home. "I had no idea such parties could be so lucrative." She blushed. "Then again, I do know very little of money." Her Highness was ushered into the open kitchen, where she was to sit at the table. Her stomach rumbled in anticipation.

The twins sat themselves on either side of her. "What's it like, being a princess?" asked Friday, dreamily staring at the girl with his chin cupped in his hand.

"Lord knows how much you want to be one," chuckled his brother. The two restrained their natural urge to bicker while Ebony explained the ins and outs of palace life. "That sounds rather nice." Saturday nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe I could find a nice dwarven princess and marry her."

"Like any princess could want an ugly turd like you!"

"You do realize that we look exactly the same, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah, well... Damn it."

Leaning on Ebony's shoulder, Monday laughed: "Hilarious, aren't they?" He looked at the bickering brothers. "I could watch them for hours." A gracious smile appeared on his face. "Do you mind if I call you Abby, darling? Ebony is such a mouthful and I have a distinct feeling we'll all become the greatest of friends."

Ebony smiled. "I would like that." Abby. It had such an adorable ring to it. The delectable scent of fried breakfast foods came wafting into her nostrils, making her mouth water. "That smells delicious." Her kind hosts soon had the table filled with everything a rumbling tummy could want, from bacon and eggs to fresh fruit salad. Driven by hunger, Abby ate and ate and ate until her belly was full to bursting. She gave it a contented rub. "That was the best food I've ever had." The dwarves were very happy to hear that, as they were all about making people happy.

Sunday sat himself across from the princess. "Have you given any thought to where you want to go after this?" he asked kindly.

"I have no idea where I want to go," Abby admitted, blushing at her ignorance. "I didn't even have a plan to begin with." She chewed her lip and looked at the kind men around her. "Couldn't I maybe stay with you for a while? I'll do whatever you need me to in return!" she added, now more aware of the ways of the world. "I could take the cleaning out of your hands, for instance." The princess had never cleaned a single thing in her life, but how difficult could it possibly be?

"Yeah, we've already got this lady coming over twice a week who does that for us," replied Sunday, scratching his beard. "So we're good on the cleaning. There is, however, something that you could do for us." There was a sudden hint of lasciviousness to his smile, which wasn't lost on Abby. She rather liked where this was going. "You see, we work hard and we don't really have time for girlfriends and such; Monday and Wednesday are the only ones who manage to keep each other happy in that respect, really." From the corner of her eye, the princess saw the aforementioned pair holding hands and mentally aww'ed at this. "Maybe, if you'd be willing to be our girlfriend…"

Thursday, who had been standing behind Abby for a while, brushed a few locks of raven hair away from her pale neck and pressed his lips to an especially sensitive spot. "From what you've told us, you would probably be very good at this." The tickling of his beard made her giggle.

"Oh, God, please say yes," Friday begged, now openly staring at Her Highness' breasts. "If I could be with a girl like you, I would be _so_ happy…"

"We all would," added his brother.

The princess turned crimson at the lustful eyes trained on her, and more than just a little hot and bothered. "How would that work, then?" She was very close to saying yes, but if they had designs on doing her all at once, she would much rather take her chances out in the wilderness.

"I suggest you spend every night of the week with someone else." Sunday thoughtfully cradled his chin in his hand. "Which would mean you have two nights off."

"No, you wouldn't," protested Monday. "We want to spend the night with you too. Not for _that_ , obviously, but it would be fun!" His lover vehemently nodded his agreement.

"If you agree, you'll spend the night with me first." The leader laid his hand upon Abby's. "We have to see how comfortable you are with all this, of course… You can always leave, if you want to." He gave her hand a little pat. "We would never keep you here against your will."

Tuesday grinned lustily. "I have no doubts we'll make you very happy too."


	6. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony spends her first night in the house with her first dwarf.

Needless to say, the princess accepted the proposal. That very same night, which funnily enough didn't coincide with her lover's name, she got to spend with Sunday. Her heart beat a rapid rhythm in her breast as he lovingly led her to his bedroom. The kind dwarf initiated his conquest of her by slowly taking off her clothing, looking upon her uncovered flesh with unveiled admiration. Abby couldn't hold back a giggle when he first kissed her; his beard tickled her nose. But then his lips began pressing burning kisses to every inch of her snow-white skin and she found that the tickling of his beard only added to the sensation. His tongue darted out to touch her sensitive nipples; the princess' head was almost spinning with pleasure by this time. She purred in delight at Sunday's expert treatment of her pink little peaks. A thick finger gently slipped between her slick, swollen lips. It took possession of her moist channel, making her cry out and clasp her lover even closer to her body. Copious amounts of juice flowed from her while the dexterous dwarf thoroughly finger-fucked her hot tightness and feasted on her breasts. Abby loudly called out his name and various expressions of praise. When his lips kissed their way down her belly, lower and lower and lower, until they touched her trembling clit, she was lost in a world of infinite bliss. Sunday gently flicked the tiny organ with the tip of his tongue and made the girl come almost instantly. Her honey-sweet liquid flowed into his eager mouth. She shrieked like a woman gone wild, her silky hair tossing and turning this way and that, every fibre of her being vibrating with ecstasy. It was so good, everything went black before her eyes.

It took a while for Abby to finally come to her senses, breasts heaving and lips moistly parted. She met Sunday's emerald gaze as he hovered over her. "Are you all right?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Oh, yes, absolutely!" The feeling of something tapping her belly directed the princess' attention lower. The sight that greeted her made her gasp. She tentatively grasped the dwarf's rock-hard cock, eliciting a groan. Her fingers couldn't even meet around its impressive girth. The length wasn't to be sneezed at either. "It's…" She gulped. "It's huge! Do you think it will fit?" Her cunny tightened in sudden fear.

"Well, if it doesn't, I'm sure there are other things we can do." Sunday looked down at Abby with a deliciously wicked look in his eyes. "But I certainly aim to try and help it fit." Once again his finger took possession of her, but this time, another one soon joined it. Her wet flesh tightly clung to the two digits, thankfully without any pain. The little princess squirmed and moaned in pleasure; she brought her hands to her breasts to play with them, all initial shyness abandoned. Her lover's hard length began twitching more insistently at the sight of this; it left wet spots on her skin whenever it happened to touch her. "Good grief, Ebony, you're beautiful," panted Sunday, three of his fingers now working to stretch out the princess' tiny pussy.

Abby giggled sweetly. "Thank you." She was softly squeezing her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers as she gyrated her hips around the digits buried deep inside of her. They were moving more easily now, making the girl more and more confident that she could take that monster of a cock. Abby moaned at the sheer thought. "Put it in, please."

There was no need to tell Sunday twice. His fingers came out with a plopping noise, glistening with cream. The urge to lick them off was irresistible. Fortunately, Sunday was an excellent multitasker: He savoured the taste of the girl's honey, the other hand guiding his aching organ to its mark. She was so aroused that her sex seemed to have a will of its own; it almost swallowed the head of his cock in one motion upon contact. The dwarf grunted his approval at feeling her intimate muscles clamping down hard. Ever so slowly he fed inch after throbbing inch to her hungry little hole, fighting not to simply shove it all in right away. Finally, he hit the entrance to her womb and could go no further. "Am I hurting you?" Sunday asked, even though his princess' blissful expression made the answer quite obvious.

Abby shook her head, eyes glazed with lust. She was stuffed full to bursting and she bloody loved it. Her sultry eyes were begging her companion to fuck her. And fuck her he did. Slowly and gently he began, gauging her reactions all the while. Even the slightest of his movements brought forth the loveliest reactions from the girl: Sweet little moans, delighted gasps, eyes closing and fingernails scratching down his back. Sunday's lovemaking soon became more vehement and insistent, his thrusts harder and deeper. Princess Ebony was thoroughly enjoying every moment of it all. She tilted her pelvis for an optimal angle of entry, raised her hips to meet every thrust. Still, there was one little thing that could make it better. Abby reached between their straining bodies, to just above where they were joined together. Her clit throbbed against her finger as she caressed it. It took mere moments for her to explode in a violent climax. The resulting pulsations of her tightly clutching sheath abruptly pushed Sunday over the edge too. Loudly expressing their pleasure, the couple writhed about in the throes of climactic bliss.

Afraid he might crush the delicate young woman under his weight, Sunday soon collapsed beside her. His broad chest was rapidly rising and falling. Abby's breathing was much the same. She looked at her companion with admiration and affection in her eyes. "That was amazing," she breathed. Sunday looked back at her, smiled and nodded; he was too breathless to speak. His response made her smile. The princess felt like the luckiest girl alive. Who would have thought that her sudden flight from her stepmother and palace life would turn out like this? If the other dwarves were even a fraction as sweet and erotically proficient as her current partner, Abby was in for a proper treat. She couldn't wait. "I like it here; I'll stay."

Sunday patted the girl's arm, having finally caught his breath. "That's great!" he said enthusiastically. Just outside his bedroom door, his six comrades noisily applauded his sentiment. Rather than be embarrassed that their activities might have been overheard from start to finish, Ebony giggled and only liked her new friends more.


	7. New Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony spends a night with Monday and Wednesday; they teach her something new and interesting.

Thus began her days of pleasure and joy with the seven dwarves. They all treated her very well, both in the bedroom and out of it. Each had his own particular style of lovemaking; all were equally exquisite. Still, her two weekly nights not spent engaged in erotic activity were a welcome break, as otherwise she would be too sore to even leave whichever bed she had been occupying the previous night. Her days were quite boring with nobody there to speak to; TV could only do so much and she had watched every DVD in the house at least twice. Eventually she dared to venture into the woods again and explore, though never very far from the house. She learned something new almost every day. To make absolutely sure her stepmother could never track her down, the princess even hid herself from the cleaning lady who came by twice a week. And so everything was wonderfully well with the world for a time. On a certain night, however, Abby's horizons would be expanded greatly. In a delicious way.

After a fun-filled evening with the two lovers – Monday had amused himself with giving Abby the most outrageous hairdos he could think of and Wednesday had painted her nails a peachy shade of pink while the three were watching some brainless romantic comedy – the princess awoke in the dead of night. At first she was confused at the way the bed was shaking, but one look at what was going on beside her and she was mesmerised. Wednesday had Monday bent over before him, pelvis meeting pelvis with a loud slap again and again. The princess had never even entertained the possibility that what she considered an exit might also be used as an entrance. It must be very pleasurable, judging from their expressions. Merely looking at it made the cream gush from her cunny. Her hand stealthily slipped between her thighs; she wouldn't want the lovers to stop their excellent performance, after all. As she softly rubbed her twitching clit and watched the beautiful scene beside her, a tiny moan escaped her throat. Thankfully, the amorous pair were too busy to notice it.

Wednesday picked up his pace, the slapping noises becoming louder and more urgent. Just when he pulled out and spilled his seed all over his lover's powerful back with a beastly groan, Abby came too. Her climax was so powerful, her noises alerted the two men to her wakefulness. Monday clasped his hands to his face in horror. "I _told_ you this was a bad idea!" The other man merely grinned sheepishly.

"I very much disagree," the princess managed to remark between breathless moans. That just then was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life. When she finally returned to earth, her legs had been turned into jelly. Her companions were looking at her very curiously and with no little interest. Abby blushed fiercely as she said: "I would really like to try that."

Monday raised his eyebrows. "Really?" The princess vehemently nodded her pretty head in response. "I would be happy to help, darling, but I can't really take a hands on approach to the matter." He chuckled. "For obvious reasons."

Wednesday smiled in delight. "I personally would love to get my hands on you," he said, much to Abby's surprise. Apologetically, he looked at his lover. "If you don't mind, love."

"I think I can manage to share you with our sweet girl." Monday pinched Ebony's flushed cheek. Laughing at the girl's confused expression, the dwarf added: "Wednesday was quite the ladies' man before I got to him."

Now it was Abby's turn to raise her eyebrows. "You were?"

The other dwarf chuckled, looking nostalgic. "Yes. I miss boobies sometimes."

"You should have said something." The princess giggled. "I happen to have some." She pulled back her shoulders, proudly jutting out her chest. Her nightgown fell open and revealed her round apple breasts. Wednesday goggled at the sight; his trembling hand reached for Abby's treasures of its own accord. She whimpered when his fingers touched her sensitive flesh. "A-are you sure this is all right?" Abby hesitatingly asked Monday, hoping with a passion burning like a thousand suns that he would not mind.

Monday, who had cradled his chin in his hand and was watching his companions intently, replied: "Do go on. It's fascinating, really." That was all the encouragement the pair needed. Wednesday almost dove into the princess' chest head-first, running his lips and tongue all over her satiny smooth skin. The girl uttered little squeals of delight and tangled her fingers in her new lover's hair. They quickly forgot all about Monday; soon Abby was divested of all clothing, writhing and moaning under Wednesday's ardent caresses. His very recently depleted tool now lay hard and throbbing against his stomach. Monday cleared his throat to bring the amorous couple back down to earth. "Aren't you forgetting something, dearest?" He arched a stern eyebrow at his lover. "She gets this kind of treatment almost any day of the week."

Wednesday blushed. "Oh, yeah, I guess I got distracted." He looked apologetically at Abby, who was blinking at her companions with glassy eyes. "Sorry about that."

"No, not at all…" The princess sighed. "I liked it."

"You'll like this even better," said Monday with a wicked grin. He placed a pillow in the middle of the bed and gave it a little pat. "Lie down on your belly, darling, with your hips on the pillow." Abby, curious as anything, obediently did as he said and watched his every move, disappearing under the bed and rummaging around until he emerged with what looked like a roll of tools. Tools, indeed. Princess Ebony's mouth fell open when the roll was unfurled, revealing an extensive collection of colourful false cocks in graduating sizes. The smallest was like her index finger, while the largest was only slightly smaller than Sunday's hulking monster. The muscles of her cunny twitched at the thought what these things might be used for. Monday looked fondly at them. "These should help the endeavour."

"Well, I haven't seen _those_ in a while," Wednesday chuckled. He grinned lustily. "Good times." His gaze shifted to Abby, lying there on her belly with her thighs parted and her luscious behind raised. The sight was making his stone-hard cock jerk. Hesitantly, he placed his hands on the girl's cheeks. "Are you really all right with this?" Wednesday asked his lover one last time. Monday simply shrugged and nodded in response. "Okay, then." Slowly the dwarf parted Abby's ivory butt-cheeks, baring the opening in between. The star-shaped aperture looked positively tiny. Tiny, but ever so delectable. Wednesday licked his thumb; the princess moaned softly when he began massaging her virgin hole with it.

When Abby felt his tongue there, she almost screamed. Every slow, deliberate lick teased her sensitive nerves; the tight ring of muscle began to loosen more and more. Juice flowed from her pussy, staining the pillow she was lying upon. The novel sensations were making the girl squirm and squeal. Soon the soft, warm tongue was replaced with something entirely different. "Cold!" she shrieked, goose bumps puckering her flesh.

"Sorry, sweetie, I should have warned you." Wednesday rubbed the lubricating oil into the princess' now relaxed asshole. The substance warmed quickly. "This is really necessary."

"Of course." Abby sighed delightedly. "Whatever you think is best." The smallest of the false cocks touched the well-lubricated area and she gasped. It slipped in slowly, stretching her out only a little but in a very pleasant way. Wednesday moved it back and forth within her. The princess moaned: "This is _so_ good." It got even better. Abby was quickly able to move on to larger sizes every time under Wednesday's diligent care. A new coat of oil was applied whenever necessary. The bigger the cocks got, the more Abby moaned and wriggled. The insides of her thighs were wet with copiously spilled cream, her skin glistening with sweat. Not even Monday was entirely unaffected by the sight, let alone Wednesday.

It was all going extraordinarily well. There was never any pain. Some initial discomfort, true, but never any real pain. Abby didn't even notice that it was her new lover entering her back entrance until she felt his loins against her behind and realised that the object inside her was hot and throbbing. She uttered a happy gasp in surprise. This felt every bit as amazing as watching her friends in the act had looked.

"Are you all right?" asked Wednesday, his voice hoarse. "Any pain at all?"

"No, none." Abby moaned as she felt his tightly embedded cock twitch insistently. "Please fuck me." She looked back at her companion with languishing eyes. That look she gave him spurred Wednesday into action. No gentle initial thrusts here; she'd already enjoyed that during the preliminaries. He fucked her hard and fast, just as he had heard the girl loved it. And she did. The princess screamed out her pleasure, raising her ass and bucking back for maximum impact. The two were going at it like beasts in heat. A movement in the corner of her eye caught Abby's attention; it was Monday's hand, slowly running up and down his rigid pole as he watched his companions with great interest. The princess licked her lips. "Can I suck that for you?" she asked sweetly. "Please?"

Monday debated the matter internally for a moment, then shrugged. "Yes, why not?" He offered his cock to her waiting lips, gasped when she gobbled it up without further ado. It felt deliciously hot and moist in her mouth; her tongue had become exceptionally skilled after all the practising she'd been doing with her new friends. Not in a million years would Monday have thought to let a woman near his privates, but here he was, slamming his hard rod in and out of Abby's willing little mouth while pulling her hair.

The girl was in heaven. With both ends thoroughly stuffed, the only thing that could finish it all off was a nice stiff one in her empty cunny. Maybe some other time. For now, this was probably all the pleasure she could handle. She let the lovers use her as they saw fit. They soon found a rhythm, one pushing in as the other pulled out and vice versa. Only after what seemed like an eternity of being treated like a little fuck-toy, and wonderfully so, did Wednesday announce his impending peak. He needn't have said anything; Abby could easily tell from the insistent, vehement throbbing of his deeply embedded tool. The princess moaned in rapture upon feeling hot cum shooting into her newly deflowered hole. What a brilliant ending. The look of sheer bliss on his lover's face also helped Monday over the edge, rewarding Princess Ebony with a mouthful of salty-bitter seed. The three collapsed on the bed in a confused, delighted heap of bodies. They barely had time to exchange words of praise for the excellent performance before falling into an exhausted slumber.


End file.
